Gone for Good?
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: After leaving Tamahome, what happens as Miaka finds herself dependent on Chichiri for her very life? Not to mention her unborn baby's... And what is this feeling that Chichiri is suddenly forced to confront? ON HIATUS.
1. The Unwanted

:_Falling, through nothing, until something- some_one_- caught me. I looked up and it was Tamahome, with his beautiful eyes sparkling at me. I heard the voice I had heard so many times before, the broken promise as well. 'I promise, I'll make you the happiest bride in the world!' He had let me down, and, once again, I was falling, for a little longer than before. But I was caught, this time by many hands. I looked up again and I was staring into the faces of my friends, the Suzaku shichiseishi. Tasuki, Hotohori, Chichiri, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and- that was it. I searched for Tamahome but he was not there. He had not caught me this time./_

"It's not mine," a gruff voice, very close to Miaka, had remarked. She opened her eyes, worried, when a rough hand rubbed her scarred, red cheek. Miaka flinched with pain at this gesture.

:_"Bitch!" Tamahome had come home drunk again, and slapped me, many times. "Slut! It's not mine, not mine!"/_

Miaka stared into the face of Tamahome- _her_ Tamahome. No, not _her_ Tamahome. Her Tamahome was not cruel, was not like this. Miaka surveyed the man laying in the bed next to her. His otherwise beautiful dark cyan hair, was greasy and dry. He had gained weight, and hadn't changed his clothes or showered in slightly more than a week. He had changed since he found out...

:_"I'm pregnant," I had said, sitting on our ripped, dirty couch. Now almost six months along, I had to tell him before I showed. "Well, is it mine?" Tamahome had gently asked. "Of course it is!"_

_"Liar." I watched him walk over to our fridge, grab a beer, and chug it. He threw it away, and drained about 3 more beers. But the last one, he did not throw away. He had smashed it against the counter, obviously drunk now, and said, "You're going to get an abortion, right now." Tamahome was walking towards me, with the broken beer bottle aimed for my stomach. Lucky for me, he can't take much, and collapsed about three feet away./ _

Miaka turned her face towards her pillow and sobbed. Of course the child was his, why hadn't he believed her the many times she had tried to tell him? _You need to get out of here, Miaka. But you can't-Tamahome needs you. So does your baby. It's not only your baby, it's his too. His baby that he tried to kill? You can't tear him from it! What if he doesn't pass out just in time next time? Who says there will be a next time? So then, you're trying to say that 'It's already happened four times, it won't happen anymore'? _ Miaka had this same argument with herself everyday. Today, though, she had to make up her mind. For good.

She got up out of bed, and walked into the kitchen/ living room to eat some breakfast. Turning around, she looked around and thought, _My- Our baby can't grow up here. Especially not with him. I'm sorry Tamahome._ _But where will I go? Shut up Miaka, you know damn well where you can go._ Miaka sighed, she had decided. She would go to Yui's for the day, then later, go into the Universe of the Four Gods. She couldn't stay at Yui's for more than that, after all. Tamahome would know she would go there. He's not stupid. _I will leave him a note, and I hope that will be the last thing I ever have to say to him. _

Miaka was going to leave Tamahome.


	2. The Truth

disclaimer-i do not own fushigi yuugi and chances are i never will. no matter how hard i wish. and here is a helpful tip: never waste your hard earned cash on those damn wishing wells. they do not work.

warning(s)- minimal drug refrences and possibly adult content, but nothing even kinda bad, although it may get all kissy kissy lovey dovey, i just write this stuff as i go.oh yeah and possibly moderate language, although it definatly wont be as bad as the language in the first ch. ok?ok.

Additional WARNING!- IF ANYONE CALLS TASUKI HOMO AFTER I WRITE THIS I WILL...ACTUALLY I WONT DO ANYTHING EXCEPT GET VERY ANGRY AND FLAME YOUR STORY!UNLESS I KNOW YOU IN PERSON THEN YOU BEST WATCH YOUR BACK! NOW MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK!

not really haha, i dont know why but i say that alot.

its never really stuck though, just so you know.

now, to get on to the actual story, cuz i'm sure your all getting sick of me sitting here talking to (mainly) myself.

-----------------------------

Miaka trudged up the stairs to apartment number 413, on the second floor. For her, this had been a very tiring walk, even though she had only gotten out of the car about, eh, 5 minutes ago. When she got there, she leaned against the door for a while. She took a few deep breaths, then, without further hesitation, she rang the doorbell.

A very happy Yui opened the door, not looking to see who it was. Her joyful expression turned to confusion after she noticed that it was Miaka who had walked into her apartment. An equally startled Tetsuya was watching her as well.

"Auntie Miaka? What are you doing here?" A small child asked. Miaka turned to see Myran, Tetsuya and Yui's _adopted_ 6 year old son, putting down his Playstation controller.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Tetsuya said, more confused than angry. "Yui? Did you forget to tell me something?"

"No, I didn't. Miaka, I think you need to go home. Why didn't you tell us- or at least _me_- that you were coming? Did you even tell Tamahome?" Yui was pressuring her best friend too much. Miaka couldn't take it. She burst out crying at the sound of his name. She never wanted to hear it again!

"Oh my God, Miaka what's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings? Are you OK?" Again, with the multiple questions at once.

"No. No. I'm not 'OK'. I came here becuase I thought my best friend could help me, but it seems to me like you want me gone-" Miaka was cut off by an insulted Yui.

"What the hell are you talking about? You haven't even told me what's wrong yet! All I was wondering was why you were here. And besides, you know you are _always _welcome here. So why don't you just calm down and tell us what's wrong, alright?"

Miaka, a little taken aback by Yui's reaction, came to her senses and realized Yui was right. "Alright, but first, mind if I have a small-" She held up her index finger and her thumb about an inch apart, "- bowl of rice?"

There was a snicker from Myran and Tetsuya mumbled, "Well, I'm glad she's back to normal."

-------------------------------

Meanwhile, in "**The Universe of the Four Gods"**

_I wonder what Miaka's doing right now,_ four Seishi all thought at once, Nuriko, Tasuki, Hotohori, and Chichiri. They all still loved her. Even though Chichiri never admittited to it, like the others, he had loved her. _She already had the choice between Tamahome, and Hotohori, then Nuriko and Tasuki added into it also. Not to mention Amiboshi, _he thought. _If I told her, it would just make it harder for her to reject us all for Tamahome. So it's good that she never knew, right? _The seemingly carefree monk often pondered this while he looked at the stars.

The door to Chichiri's room slammed open and a loud, happy voice boomed, "Yo! Chiri!"

Snapping out of his gaze, Chichiri turned from the window to see Tasuki standing in his doorway with a mug of sake.

"Ya comin to th' party?"

"No, I'm kinda busy, meditating and all, no da."

"Is that so? Well if yer meditatin, howcome you're _standin_? Is this a new thing er somethin?" Tasuki walked over to Chichiri and joined him by the window.

"I thought monks wasn't 'posed ta lie. Or somethin like that, anyways. I see through that dumb ol' mask ya wear, though. Oh, wait, ya ain't even wearin the mask. That means yer thinkin about somethin serious, eh Chiri? Some_thin_? Or some_one_?"

Chichiri blushed and looked down, out the window, so his friend wouldn't know he was right. Tasuki wasn't brilliant, but he wasn't stupid either. "Are you drunk yet, Tasuki no da?"

"Nah, not yet. I was gonna wait fer my favorite monk ta come an join the party, but since he ain't gonna, can I stay up here with 'im?"

"Knock yourself out no da," Chichiri said with a friendly smile. "I'm getting kinda lonely anyway. It would be nice to have the company."

Tasuki looked at him with a confused look. "Then why dun ya wanna come to th' party? All 7- er, I mean 6- of us is gonna be there," He noticed something in Chichiri's eye, he couldn't quite place it, but it made Tasuki feel bad for what he had said. "Aww, well, I'm gonna stay up here anyway. So what's botherin ya? And don't give me any lies or shit like that, because I will be able to tell, and ya know I will."

Chichiri opened his mouth, about to give in, then closed it again, then put his finger to it, as if thinking. After a moment, he opened his mouth, there was no use trying to hide it from Tasuki. "Well, a few months ago, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, and you all loved Miaka, no da. Well, I think I love her too. I just didn't want to tell her because she was having a hard enough time with only Tamahome and Hotohori no da. Does that make any sense no da?"

"O course it does. I couldn't stand seeing her cry over Tamahome all the time because I couldn't stand her sad. You just didn't want her sad either, I think." _I wonder why Tasuki doesn't have the bandit accent when it comes to Miaka? _ Chichiri wondered. Then he nodded. "I think you are right, no da."

----------------

**Authors notes:**

**Sorry this one is not as angsty or whatever as the first one was. **

**Also, sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes, but don't bug me about them, cuz I'm not gonna fix them. I'm too lazy.**

**The scene with Tasuki and Chichiri talking is not meant to be yaoi or shonen ai or whatever ya wanna call it. It was only meant as a friendship scene, I swear.**


	3. Finally Back

**Ok, since I can't get my stars or my squiggles to show up, when I make a character do an action or put a little note, it will be like this:**

**(-insert example action here-) also, everything that they think will be in _italics_**

**Easy enough? ok then.**

**Disclaimer: (-really bored look on face-) I do not nor- hey, I just got a great idea! Why don't I just buy a rubber stamp that says Fushigi Yuugi is the Property of Yuu Watase.?**

**I will just use that from now on, I think. hey, it would save time, right?**

**(-5 Minutes later shelby is back and out of breath-)**

**(-stamps computer-) Fushigi Yuugi is the Property of Yuu Watase.**

**i wonder why i didnt just take the bike...?**

----------------------

The next morning, Miaka awoke happily from the guest bedroom in Yui's apartment. The previous night, she had told Yui and Tetsuya everything, making Myran leave the room. And now, she felt safe. She had to leave soon, though, because Tamahome would most likely come today to take her home.

Soon after she had gotten dressed, Miaka heard a commotion coming from the living room.

"No, she isn't here, honest."

"Damn liar, tell me the truth, Tetsuya."

"I am. Miaka is not here. If she was, I would not be standing here arguing with you."

Miaka peeked around the corner to see Tamahome standing in the hallway, with Tetsuya in the doorway. All of a sudden, Tamahome grabbed Tetsuya's shirt collar and held him up against the wall.

"Now you listen to me. I am going to ask you again, and if you lie one more time- well, you'll see." He gestured towards Myran standing scared in his bedroom doorway. "What are you looking at, you little turd?" Needless to say, Myran ran into his room and shut the door.

"Yui," Tetsuya shouted, showing no signs of giving in. "Call the cops. Tell them we have a man here harrassing us, threatening our child, and attempting to force entry into our apartment." Yui slowly walked towards the kitchen, then decided better of it, seeing as how the kitchen was right next to the doorway. She quickly ran into the main bedroom to fetch her cell phone.

Tamahome released his grip on Tetsuya and turned to walk out of the room before the cops showed up. Right before Tetsuya closed the door, Tamahome glared at him and said, "Big mistake, pal." Miaka saw pure hatred in his eyes, and she started to whimper a bit. She hadn't wanted Tetsuya, Yui, or Myran to get hurt trying to help her. Miaka looked down out the window, trying to debate on whether or not to just climb out it. Her face turned blue. (-Sweatdrop-) "Yeah right."

She grabbed her backpack, threw it over her shoulder, and walked out of the room, bumping into Yui on the way. "Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen, Yui! I didn't want your family to be hurt from this! I just wanted to get away and now _he _has threatened all of you! I am so selfish, I am so selfish," She sobbed into Yui's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine, Tetsu-chan is fine, Myran is fine, we're all fine. There's no need to worry about anything other than yourself right now," Yui said as she patted Miaka on the back. Lifting Miaka up, she then said, "I mean this in the nicest possible way, but where do you intend to go? You look as if you were headed somewhere, and no offense, but you can't stay here very long, with Tama-"

"Don't say his name."

"Okay, with _him _looking for you here."

"I am well aware of that, I intend to go back into 'The Universe of the Four Gods', actually. That way if he decides to look for me in there I will have the other 6 to protect me." Yui nodded her head approvingly and gave Miaka a sympathetic smile. "But how about you eat first? After all, _he_ won't be coming back today."

---------------------------

TUotFG

Hotohori was sitting at the 'Imperial Table' eating as well, with the other 5 remaining seishi. Everybody seemed to be in an extremely good mood that day, which was odd because he had been sure that he was not the only one with a hangover from the reincarnation celebration party last night.

_Even Chichiri showed up last night, with Tasuki. Although they had been about a half an hour late. _

At the table, it looked like everybody was training, at the least. It appeared that Nuriko was working out with his plates, Tasuki was waving a handful of chopsticks around that he had made to look like his tessen, Chiriko was reading the ingredients to the soy sauce, along with Mitsukake, Chichiri was praying, and even Hotohori himself was sword fighting with two chopsticks.

_Why is everyone so happy? Despite my hangover, I have the largest feeling that something great is going to happen today, and I can't help but feel extremely excited. _

He snapped out of his daze when he heard a crash, Nuriko exclaim, "Oh shit!" along with Tasuki, followed by suprised gasps from Chiriko and Chichiri. Mitsukake remained silent and nodded his head. It was then that Hotohori realized that Nuriko and Tasuki were flat on the floor, with something brown on top of the both of them. _Can it be? It is! It's Miaka!_

---------------------------

**Notes:**

**I don't think I have anything to say for this section, other than I'm sorry I couldn't make it any longer and check out my other stories, so that's all I'm gonna say for now.**


	4. Rebound

disclaimer:see ch1

Ok, this chapter I wrote listening to 'Absolutley (Story of a Girl)' by Nine Days, 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden, 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers, and (probably the most effective one) 'Scars' by Papa Roach. They're good songs, really. But they gave me some ideas that I added in.

------------

"Oh my Gods, you're back!" Nuriko squealed. "What are you doing here? We have so much to catch up on!"

"Oh my Gods! Nuriko, when I landed on you I could feel you! Mitsukake, Hotohori, Chiriko, everybody! You're alive!" Miaka was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Well ya landed on me too, in case you didn't notice," Tasuki grumbled, dusting himself off.

"We were all reincarnated yesterday, but what are you doing here?" Mitsukake chimed in.

Still ignoring that question, Miaka asked, "How long has it been here since I left?"

This time Chiriko ran up and hugged her, "It's been 183 days! We missed you so much!"

"183 Days, if you split that up into groups of 30, how ma-"

"6 Groups of thirty, with 3 left over!" Chiriko answered before she even finished the question.

"6 Groups of thirty...that would mean 6 months...that's how much time has passed in my world...which would mean-" Miaka was cut off again by the child genius again.

"That would mean that time is going the same in your world as it is in ours, how strange. I wonder why..."

"I think I know why, has anyone been reading the b-" This time Chichiri was stopped by Chiriko.

"Maybe it's because nobody has been reading the book! If nobody is reading the book, there would be no need for time to go faster, right Chichiri?"

"Uh, yeah, that's what I was gonna say. This kid's smart no da." Chiriko smiled proudly.

"Why don't ya have some breakfast with us," Tasuki said sarcastically to Miaka, who had been stuffing her face ever since Chiriko let go of her.

"Oh, no. It's ok, I just ate," Miaka answered. Everbody laughed and sat back down, except Chichiri, because Miaka had taken his seat. "I'm going fishing, anybody feel like coming no da?"

Miaka put her plate down, "Ooh, I'll come." She wanted to talk to someone who would listen, and she knew Chichiri would probably be the best.

---------------------

The pond they went to was located in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. "Only Tasuki and I know about this place no da," Chichiri pointed out, sitting cross-legged on a patch of grass near the edge of the pond. He handed Miaka a fishing rod and gestured for her to come sit next to him.

She accepted the offer and sat next to him. "Howcome nobody else does?"

"Well, they might find it soon, but mainly because he and I grew pretty close before everybody else was reincarnated no da. He's my best friend now. Not that the others aren't, it's just that he knows as much about me _now_ as Hikou _did_ no da," He explained, not taking his eye off the pond. "Which is alot."

"Why aren't you wearing your mask?" Miaka stared at his scar. She wasn't grossed out by it or anything, it was just so...alluring. She couldn't stop staring, and even if she could, she wouldn't allow herself to.

Chichiri decided to be honest, "I haven't worn it since you and Tamahome left no da."

"Good, you look better with it off," Miaka noted, casting her rod.

"I know, that's why I haven't worn it," Chichiri joked. "And...I was getting sick of everybody telling me to leave it off no da," That was only minimally true. He didn't know exactly why, but ever since Miaka and Tamahome left for Miaka's world, Chichiri just felt wrong with it on-like he had no space. But with it off he felt like he had all the space he needed. "So where is he no da?"

"Who?"

"Tamah-"

"At home," Miaka snapped.

"Hai."

After a few moments of silence, Miaka spoke again softly, "Gomen for snapping at you like that, it just slipped out."

Chichiri dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand. "Nah, don't apologize. We all have our moments no da. But do you mind if I ask why you came back?" He asked, with a margin of hope that she had left Tamahome. He was immediatly ashamed at that thought, and even more ashamed when he found that he was right.

Miaka told him everything that had happened since she first told Tamahome that she was pregnant, including earlier at Yui's house.

"So...you're pregnant? What are you planning to do? You can't just let it live without a father figure, at the least no da," He stated.

"I-I don't know. I guess-I just don't know," Miaka leaned into him and began sobbing violently on his shoulder. The monk patted her on the back, "Daijoubu, it's okay no da."

After a few more moments of silence, all Miaka was doing was sniffing. She slowly lifted her head and looked into her monk friend's red-brown eyes. They just sat there like that for a while.

_No. Absolutely not. I can't let myself do this no da, _Chichiri scolded himself inwardly, trying to tear his own gaze away from Miaka's tear-filled one, but failing. _But...that sad smile...it's like she's expecting me to...NO! I can't allow myself to be her rebound no da. But I haven't been kissed in so long..._Chichiri finally managed to turn back to the pond, muttering a distant "Daijoubu." _I'm just Chichiri the monk, not Chichiri the rebound, I refuse to be no da. I'm just gonna find a way to get Tamahome and Miaka back together, like they need to be no da. _

The Suzaku no Miko and the fourth seishi just sat in silence and fished for the rest of the morning.

--------------

Okay, yet another short chapter. Gomen (Sorry) if they are out of character. I, personally, think that they're not that ooc, but I could be wrong. So whatever. This will probably be my last update on this story for a little while, but I could be wrong about that too. I'm wrong about a lot of stuff.

Oh well.


End file.
